


A Kiss in Time

by SassmasterMaxie



Series: Mini Fic Snippets [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, mini fic snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassmasterMaxie/pseuds/SassmasterMaxie
Summary: Mini fic snippet about a kiss because they're running out of time





	A Kiss in Time

It wouldn’t be long until the Gunners found them. Maxie and Matsu had infiltrated this Gunner base to try and gather intel they could take back to the Minutemen but a poorly placed grenade had alerted them to their position. And this particular group of Gunners was known for capturing their enemies…

Maxie had ushered Matsu ahead, the two of them running down a corridor to evade their pursuers. He looked behind him to see that nobody had come for them yet.

But then a shadow was creeping down the corridor. Maxie could see that the corridor was ending.

“If we don’t make it outta this… I just want you to know that I love you.” Maxie dropped his gun so he could push Matsu to the wall, kissing him forcefully.

“I love you too…” Matsu sounded a little breathless. “But we can’t give up just yet.”

Maxie let go of his life partner and picked up his gun. “Someone’s coming. We’re almost outta time…”


End file.
